ultimate_dc_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lantern City
Lantern City '''is a story that takes place in a universe where Lantern Rings managed to become a part of society in the universe, Earth 99. Plot ''Years ago, Metropolis was the largest city. With 11 million people, it was all peace and harmony until...'' ''7,986'' ''years ago, Superman lost his wife to the Joker and the people of Metropolis. All former 11 Million died to a nuclear bomb the Clown Prince of Crime created... '' ''Superman became a dictator and at first, half of the Justice League were at war. All but Superman finally teamed up against him and defeated him along with all colors of Lantern Corps...'' ''After Superman was defeated and captured within cryogenic prisoning, all the Lantern Corps managed to create a society...'' ''The Green Lantern of Will, The Blue Lantern of Hope and The Yellow Lantern of Fear were the Judges...'' ''The Red Lantern of Rage became the military to ensure no enemies of the United States were harmed and the Original Red Rings were contained and every member was given an artificial Red Ring, to ensure that their hearts weren't connected anymore, with the help of the Blue Lantern Corps...'' ''The Orange Lantern Corps of Avarice found a way to overcome their greediness over other people's successions. As there tradition, they help the people's economy and growth to America...'' ''The Indigo Lanterns of Compassion managed to team up with the Love Lantern Corps and managed to deal with people with mental health, in order to make sure people would be worthy of a ring...'' ''The Violet Lantern Corps of Love decided to contribute with the Compassion Corps...'' ''The White Lantern Corps of Life was for those who were born without a personality yet due to their age. When they turn 15 or older, they choose to decide for themselves, based on their emotions, what Lantern Corps they get to choose or they can choose to say within the Life Lantern Corps...'' ''The Black Lantern Corps of Death were strictly forbidden and any user that owns one will be prosecuted and questioned...'' ---- ''It's the year, 9,999. All around the world, people have one lantern ring. With our advanced tech, we've managed to create a society...'' Information Main Characters * Brandon Muller Supporting Characters * Harley Quinn (Alice Hardy) Antagonists * Joker Other Characters * Superman (Kal-El) ''(Mentioned)'' * Batman (Bruce Wayne) ''(Mentioned)' * Batman (Terry McGinnis) * Robin/Red Hood (Thomas Drake) * Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) * Black Adam (Teth-Adam) Locations * Earth 99 ** Metropolis ** Gotham Organizations * Green Lantern Corps of Will * Yellow Lantern Corps of Fear * Red Lantern Corps of Rage * Blue Lantern Corps of Hope * Orange Lantern Corps of Avarice * Indigo Lantern Corps of Compassion * Violet Lantern Corps of Love * White Lantern Corps of Life * Black Lantern Corps of Death Items * Oa Power Ring ** Green Lantern * Qward Power Ring ** Yellow Lantern * Blue Lantern ** Odym Lantern * Ysmault Power Ring ** Red Lantern * Okaara Power Ring ** Orange Lantern * Nok Power Ring ** Indigo Tribe Lantern * Zamaron Power Ring ** Star Sapphire Lantern * Earth Power Ring ** White Lantern * Ryut Power Ring ** Black Lantern Other Item * Phantom Power Ring Story Information TBA Trivia * TBA